


Merida's Alone time

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Merida enjoys some time to herself and tries out a few new things with herself





	Merida's Alone time

Merida huffed and smiled as she slides off her saddle and landed on the soft emerald grass, she and Angus had just gone out for the free day of archery and riding. She smiled as she took a deep breath of fresh air. She loved these days, no rules, no lessons, no one telling her what to do or how to do it. Today she was free to do whatever she wanted. Merida grinned a bit as he looked around and spotted Angus over a hill chewing on some grass. Merida knew this was a perfect time for it.  
  
  
She hurried over to Angus and quickly slipped her travel bag off of him, taking her bow along as well. She pulled out a blanket and set up a nice spot away from Angus but not too far from him. She laid it out and flopped onto the soft fabric. There was another reason she loved to get away from the castle and that was to be alone. There she was never alone, never free from someone popping their head in or calling for her. All of this made it hard to get some special alone time just for her. Merida bit her lip as she looked around to make sure she was truly alone before she hiked up her skirt and pulled off her undergarments. Today she was going to fully enjoy her freedom.  
  
  
She bit her lip as she reached down and began to softly stroke her folds, she could feel her hairs tickling her fingers as she moved them up and down against her lips. Merida loved to play with herself, especially after a good morning of archery and riding, made it all the more relaxing for her as well as get rid of her pent up frustration. She bit her lip as she felt the tingling sensation arc across her skin; she loved how good it felt. She began to rub her fingers in a circular motion, pressing down a bit as she went, she could feel her body heating up, to hear her heart pound as her pussy began to moisten. She decided to test it, to see how wet she was already. She slowly pushed two of her fingers in, moaning softly as she felt the flow of pleasure wash over her. By the gods, it was an addicting sensation.  
  
  
She slowly took her fingers out, watching as the juices cling to them from her body, forming sticky strings that shined in the sunlight. Merida blushed at the lewd sight her body had made. “Just about there.” She told herself as he soon reached over to grab her bow. Merida had discovered how amazing it felt to press something hard up against her pussy. She had learned this from when she had learned a bit too hard into study halls table corner. She had tried it out a few more times but was almost caught by a maid, so she had to find another way to try it without being caught. That’s where the bow came in.  
  
  
Merida took her bow, her hands gripping the top part as she rested the rest on her wet lips. Merida took in a sharp breath of air before she began to slowly grind the bow shaft along her soaked folds. She let out a long moan, her body shuddering from the sharp pleasure that shot into her. She could feel every groove and notch in the wood, adding more to the sensation as she slowly began to move it faster. Merida could feel the pleasure building up in her, swelling up like a boiling pot of water, she couldn’t wait for it to break and wash over her.  
  
  
Minutes dragged on until finally, Merida got to the point of no return, her hands gripped her bow as she furiously grinds it along her soaked pussy lips. She began to moan louder until finally, she let loose a high pitched scream of bliss, feeling her orgasm break free and hot her hard. Her head felt light and fogged as she felt the wave pass through her and eventually die down. Merida panted as she looked to the sky, watching the clouds drift lazily on by. It felt so good but she still wanted more.  
  
  
Merida reached into her bag and brought out her secret toy, it was a polished wooden dildo, one she had spent months working on in secret. She had heard and seen a few from the maids in the castle and ever since then she wanted to make one and try it out herself. This would be her third time trying it, the first time hurt but it got easier and easier the more she used it. She held it in her hands, it was made of oak, the shaft was long and polished smooth, a few groves winded around the wood, forming Celtic designs. Merida smiled at her creation, she was proud to make something that was for her use only.  
  
  
With a steady hand, she moved the dildo down to her loins; she blushed as she felt the heat rising off of her pussy. She bites her lip as she gently pushed the dildo in, moaning out as it easily slides into her slit. There was no pain this time, only satisfying pleasure. Merida smiled to herself as she began to pump the toy in and out of her. She groaned in bliss as she felt the pleasure washing over her, slowly building up like before. Her mind drifted to what it would be like to have the real thing, to have a man make love to her, to thrust in his cock like a beast in heat, to make her moan out his name as he came inside her. Those thoughts alone combine with her steady pumping was all that was needed to make Merida climax again. This time Merida shook and shivered as the orgasm rocked through her, her mouth hung open as nothing but a loud moan escaped from her. Her body felt tired, her mind fuzzy with the after taste of sweet pleasure. But still, she wanted more.  
  
  
Merida laid on the ground, her mind drifting to how she still wanted more, her hands were too tired, her feet still shaky from her orgasms, there had to be a way to get off a few more times…..but what? Merida heard a noise and turn to see Angus approaching her; it seems her horse had decided to see what she was up to. Merida smiled as she felt him brush his nose to her. She looked up at her friend and an idea came to her mind. It was a risky plan but if she could pull it off then she could satisfy her cravings for of that amazing pleasure.  
  
  
It took a bit of time for Merida to get her things together, even more since her legs could barely move. But she was soon had her bag back on Angus, her bow strapped along with her quiver and had even gotten changed as well, well mostly, she had her main dress on just, not her undergarments. Merida steadies herself on her saddle, blushing bright red knowing full well her dildo was still inside her and pressing in on her saddle as well. Merida let out a yelp as Angus moved around a bit, her body shacking up and down, pressing the dildo further inside her. Merida gripped the saddle reins as he looked ahead. It was now or never. With a flick of her wrist, she yelled out for Angus to run, and run he did.  
  
  
Merida couldn’t believe the overwhelming and powerful pleasure her body was feeling. Each time Angus stepped the dildo was press into her with such force that she felt like she could scream for it. Her hands gripped the saddle for dear life as she tries to keep herself balanced on it. Part of her worried that she would love her strength and fall off Angus but her body, oh gods her body was feeling a pleasure she had never felt ever before. Angus stormed across the land, his hooves thundering along the hard ground, bouncing Merida up and down, slamming her dildo harder and harder into her body. Merida had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming and making Angus stop. She could feel herself climax in a matter of seconds and then another, and another. Her body didn’t seem to want to stop. Over and over she felt the tingling pleasure of each orgasm wash through her as she rode along with Angus. Truly this was the best thing she had ever tried, and she knew this only the first ride of many to come.  
  
  
Merida lost track of time after her seventh orgasms on top of Angus, the horse had run out of steam and was no trotting to her home. Merida was barely hanging on to him, her body was slumped over and her heart was pounding away in her like drums. She moaned out softly as she felt her juices trickle down the saddle and stick to Angus’s fur. She felt so weak, so tired now. She could only pray she could make it to her room without anyone seeing the wet mess she had become. But she didn’t regret a single moment of it all, for today she was truly free, and she couldn’t wait for the next time she could do it again.


End file.
